A wearable computing device is a device including a housing worn by a user. For example, a head wearable display is a display device worn on or about the head of a user. The size and form factor of wearable computing devices is minimized for reasons including user comfort, aesthetics, and cost. Antenna assemblies may be used by wearable computing devices for cellular connectivity, WiFi connectivity, Global Positioning System (GPS) services, and other applications. A solution to add these assemblies while minimizing the increase to the size and form factor of wearable computing devices is desired.